Harry Potter and the Manor of Death
by Glumbumble
Summary: Harry Potter visits the Dursleys for the last time. He leaves right before he turns seventeen and goes to the Burrow for a weasley wedding. The trio leave to hunt for the Horcruxes and slowly they find and destroy them all. Join Harry as he struggles to


Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter series belong to me. They are all with respect to J.K. Rowling, who has made the world a more magical place. I'm just borrowing the characters she created to such a detail to play with for a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Manor of Death**_

**Chapter 1: Back home**

Harry Potter's bedroom on number four Privet Drive was what many mothers would've called 'a right state.' After Albus Dumbledore's death, compounded by the increased Dementor population, he had been too gloomy and exhausted to do much more than lie back on his bed, stare at the ceiling and wonder about his life. His one and only favorite owl, Hedwig, kept trying to cheer him up showing off her hunting of dead frogs and mice. However, the only thing that Harry could do was stare at her with a blank mind as she pecked each of her bite and chew them down a fragment at a time. It didn't matter to Hedwig as to what he was. But to a secretive world, Harry was known as a wizard. Harry had received a letter when he was eleven years old. Not just one, but hundreds. His Aunt and Uncle were hesitant and stole the letters away from him. Not until a giant man came crashing down into the remote island that they had escaped to. That was when Harry found out who he was. He was a wizard. Things had gone well from then, except for the highs and lows of being a celebrity without even knowing why. But Albus Dumbledore always was nice to him, seeing as he was a bit of a celebrity himself as the most powerful wizard and the only one that You-Know-Who feared.

He missed Dumbledore intolerably. Albus Dumbledore was praised as greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was Harry Potter's true home in his heart. He had long since forgotten the place where he lived for eleven miserable years. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his whale of a cousin Dudley were his only remaining relatives. Even though he was family, they contaminated his wizard life as a disease and treated him as vermin ever since he was dropped on their doorstep with naught but a name and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Everything began for Harry Potter with his scar. His entire past resided with that simple cut on his forehead. But that was just it; it wasn't just a simple cut. He had been the only person to ever survive a killing curse and get nothing more than a simple scar for it. He had been revered by the entire wizarding world as a prodigy. The Boy-Who-Lived.

It had been dark times when Harry had survived the curse. His parents were murdered by the darkest of dark wizards; Lord Voldemort. His mother and father both witch and wizard died to protect Harry from meeting a grim fate. They had pure love for him, which in itself was magic. Magic that was very powerful and unbreakable, which was what protected him completely, even from the killing curse. Voldemort always being on the rise, had feared that someday one would ascend to thwart him. It was that which led him to kill Harry that night. It wouldn't have happened if not for a Prophecy made about Harry and Voldemort. It stated that Dark Lord would find his end at the one born as the seventh month dies and that he would mark 'him' as his equal. And for ends to meet, Harry had backfired the curse on him, and temporarily defeated him. Fourteen years later Voldemort achieved his goal, and returned with a full body and began walking, talking and killing in full effect.

Yet, Voldemort had always found Harry irksome for he was always being thwarted by him and never having a chance to make their ends meet. So Voldemort used Harry's weaknesses to his will and destroyed what mattered to him most. First with the aid of his faithful followers known as Death Eaters, he killed Harry's godfather, parent's best friend Sirius Black. Now, less than three weeks ago he had planned and killed his mentor in the wizarding world, Albus Dumbledore. Now that Dumbledore, the only one who Voldemort ever feared was out of his way the wizarding world was at his mercy.

So here was Harry seventeen years later after enduring a rollercoaster of emotions of pain and loss losing all that mattered to him; Family. The fate of the wizarding world was placed on his shoulders.

He had come back to Privet Drive and told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon he was sick with a wasting wizard disease that when passed to Muggles (Non-magic folks) made them grow tentacles — to ensure they'd give him privacy and space — and he had trapped himself in his room and lain curled up in bed as much as he possibly could.

Whenever he did leave his room, which was as little as he could manage, Aunt Petunia followed him around carrying a rag and a bottle of disinfectant, with a handkerchief covering the lower half of her face.

Harry's friends tried to comfort him as best they could through owl posts. They had told him to cheer up and to not let the muggles get him down. His best friends in the world: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were all that mattered to him, other than Ginny Weasley; the only one he truly ever loved. It had only been a short few months that Harry had been with Ginny, yet he could always feel her beating in his heart. He had broken up with her, with fear that Voldemort might use her to his advantage as well.

His chain of thought was interrupted by a pecking on his nearby window.

Bolting straight up in bed, he unlatched the window as he allowed in two barn owls and one tiny little feather ball to swoop into the room and land gently on his bed. The tiny owl he recognized as Pigwidgeon, who was Ron's owl. He untied the posts that they had carried and offered them a spot of water by Hedwig's bath. He had three letters, one with a Hogwarts crest, the other letter with a Gringotts seal and the last from his friend Ron.

Giving a slight smile, he read what his friend had to say this misty summers evening.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry for not writing often mate. Heck! Sorry for not coming straight to the burrow with you. Mum has been having kittens with the wedding plans, and Fleur is having a fit for not having things done right. I feel like house-elf being tossed around by both of them. Fleur's lost her marbles. She made Ginny wear a yellow dress which made her look like a wrinkled lemon. They had a row and now Mum just asked her to wear it for Bill. She is still chuffed about it though. _

_How are the muggles treating you? Dad says he will get you out of there as soon as you turn seventeen. He said Dumbledore gave specific instructions about you always going there for the summer until you come of age, something to do with wards. Once you are of age and you're here, both of us can get our apparition license. Just think, we can pop in and out of places so easily! Hermione's been busy here with the helping with the wedding and is frustrated that she hasn't got any time to do some extra reading. She's off her rocker too, mind you._

_Ginny told me about what happened after the Funeral, and she isn't happy about it but accepts it. If she gets too emotional, I'll give you a quick club to the head when you get here. Just kidding._

_Don't let Dumbledore to put you in a right spot mate. He wouldn't have wanted you to brood over him. Knowing a nut like him, I can say that he would want you to be happy knowing that he was watching over your. We can talk to mum and dad about** it **when you get here. We'll get you out of there as fast as possible. Promise. Don't let the muggles get you down._

_Cheers, _

_Ron_

Harry grimaced at his friend's letter. It had been the longest that he had written to him this summer. It left him with a slight smile and Harry couldn't wait for the day he would have to leave Privet Drive and never see it again. 'Only three days,' Harry mused to himself. Setting the letter down gently on his bed, he reached over to the letter that bored the Hogwarts crest. Ripping it open and pulling out the enclosed letters he read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will commence to open next term. In likes of recent events succeeding Professor Dumbledore's passing away, the Board of Governors has thought it wise to only open for half a term, in which time the seventh years will be taught sufficiently enough to take their N.E.W.T's. Please find enclosed the list of books and materials. The doors will open January 2nd._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry set aside the letter reluctantly. Although it pained him, he had already decided what to do before he even received the letter. Defeating Voldemort was all that Harry wanted to do and he would be having to miss Hogwarts for it. It wasn't so tough now thought Harry; now that he knew how to defeat him.

Voldemort was one who was immortal, or as immortal as a man could be. He had found out how to achieve immortality when he was only sixteen; by splitting his soul. One had to use the act of murder and split their soul and encase it into a magical tool known as a 'Horcrux.' It meant that even if one were killed, the person would survive in sheer spirit as part of their soul was still intact in an object. It was not a surprise to Harry, knowing how evil Voldemort was. He knew that Voldemort never had felt remorse for any of the death he had caused. For all that mattered to Voldemort was power.

All Harry would have to do was destroy the remaining Horcruxes. But how? He had already found out the objects that Voldemort used as his Horcruxes, but was astounded to find out that he had split his soul into more than two fragments. Setting the thought of the darkest of magic aside, he reached down for the last letter and looked through it. It was a short note, yet very firm in what it said.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Gringotts Wizard Bank would like to invite you to the hearing of one Albus Dumbledore. The reading will take place in two days time at 7 PM. _

_If it is probable for you, Gringotts bank has several other issues to discuss with you regarding your inheritance and possessions. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Head Goblin, Gringotts Bank_

Harry sighed loudly enough to grab the attention of the two remaining owls. Pigwidgeon had gulped down enough water and had taken off into the darkness of the night. The Gringotts owl had left without as much as a hoot. The remaining Hogwarts owl was waiting politely for his reply on the subjects he would take. Hedwig was sleeping quietly, but woke up with a hoot and looked at Harry with her deep yellow eyes.

'I won't be sending a reply with you. I will speak to Professor McGonagall about it,' said Harry quietly as held out his arm for the owl. The owl took off swiftly as Harry showed it to the window.

'Won't be long now Hedwig, I've figured it all out,' said Harry to Hedwig while petting her with the back of his forefinger. 'I'm going to Gringotts through Mrs. Figg's fireplace and get this will sorted out, then go straight to the Burrow from there. I think I've stayed here long enough.'

Hedwig hooted quietly in approval as Harry gave a soft yawn and fell back on his bed and dozed off to a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that in no time at all, Harry's two days remaining came to an end. He was in a very peaceful mood as he entered the Dursley's living room to let them know that he was leaving.

'I'm leaving today just so you know,' said Harry approaching them with caution but straight to his Aunts face and he turned to his uncle. 'You won't have me in your hair again. Best thing that could happen is that you won't see me at all and I'd prefer it that way.'

'Don't use that tone with me boy. After all that we've given you, you still are short of respect. I won't have much of you here anymore anyways. Leaving you say? Good riddance, but no one enters the house. You leave! I won't have the fireplace broken into again,' said Uncle Vernon in a deep angered voice which was very polite of him. Usually, he'd strangle Harry for talking like that.

'I'm leaving at 6 PM,' said Harry and he walked away only to realize that his Aunt Petunia was watching him intently.

Evening came quicker than ever and Harry sent Hedwig earlier on to the Burrow. He slipped everything he ever owned into his trunk and carried it outside the door when the voice of his Aunt came after him.

'You take good care of yourself. I can't help but say that I still see Lily through your eyes,' she said quickly before closing the door with a squeak.

Wondering what that was about, Harry walked swiftly towards Mrs. Figg's house. She was a polite squib (born from a wizarding family but didn't have any magical powers). Harry thanked her, and flooed through to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was a busy pub and the barkeeper Tom was just the same as always; a very nice man who was losing teeth by the day. The bar was unusually secluded and hot as though a ceiling had been placed on a volcano trying to burst.

Harry pulled out a sac of gold and handed him enough to stay the rest of the day. He put all his belongings into the room and headed to the back of the pub and tapped an odd brick with his wand. The wall immediate reacted to it, and began moving itself that it seemed like a whirlpool separating from its singularity.

When the walls reached their endpoint, Harry looked into the now open door and witnessed an Alley of shops. Harry entered Diagon Alley and made his way towards Gringotts. Upon entering it, he asked for where the will reading was to take place.

A disgruntled Goblin pointed him to the room, 'That room over there.'

'Thank you,' said Harry as he proceeded to the room.

'Welcome, Mr. Potter,' said the Goblin that was sitting on the high top throne behind a large desk.

'Hello, I was invited to a will reading?' said Harry.

'Indeed you were. You are quite early. We are waiting for the remaining parties to come,' said the Goblin.

Just as he said that, a group of witches and wizards entered and sat beside Harry. Some of them were surprised to meet Harry there. 'What is he doing here?' some of them mumbled. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat beside him.

'Harry, we were going to get you out tomorrow on your birthday,' said Mr. Weasley concernedly.

'Its fine, I felt like leaving today,' asked Harry.

'You're coming straight to the Burrow after this,' said Mrs. Weasley politely even though she seemed to be holding back a retort for his disconcert to the Order picking him up tomorrow.

'Attention please,' said the Goblin sitting on the throne. 'We are here for the will reading of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Although the actual will is too long to read, this gist of it will shorten your times tonight. Are all invited patrons present?'

Most of them nodded and Ragnok cleared his throat excessively and began reading in a very formal manner.

'I Albus Dumbledore share my fortune in the following manner. The gold shall be divided into thirds. One third of it is to be divided and handed out to the following patrons: Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. Another third is to be given to Minerva McGonagall, with which she will know what to do. The final third is to be placed in the trust fund for Hogwarts School of Witch craft and wizardry; my one and only love.'

'To Harry James Potter, I leave all my possessions inclusive of my estates and my trusted penseive. I must say that he has a lot more running through his mind than I do after a hundred and fifty-seven years of living. I am certain he would need it. And a side note to Harry: when you meet Tom, bring him all his birthday presents.'

Everyone in the room looked at Harry questioningly. Tom and birthday presents from Harry and Dumbledore? Harry couldn't help but smile in a sad way. _'So Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes when he wrote this will_,' Harry thought to himself with tears welling into his eyes. Mrs. Weasley was pouting out soft sobs and Mr. Weasley was trying to comfort her. Minerva McGonagall tried her very best to hold back her emotions and Remus Lupin was sitting there looking as though he had a debate running through his head as if wanting to leave or not. It was surprising to them that Dumbledore hadn't left Harry any money.

'That gives the gist of the Will reading. All patrons please make your presence to a goblin and categorize your belongings. Mr. Potter if you could stay behind,' said Ragnok looking at him.

As everyone left, Mr. Weasley placed his arm on his shoulder.

'Harry, Molly and I will wait for you in the Hall,' he said.

'Alright, I don't know how long this will take though. If it takes too long, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron,' offered Harry.

'No! It is unsafe to be wandering at night, especially for you,' said Molly in a stiff voice but she sounded very concerned to Harry.

'Yeah ok then, wait for me in the Hall,' shrugged Harry.

Molly and Arthur Weasley left the dim room and walked towards the goblin managing their vaults to 'categorize' their share of the will.

Harry turned back to the goblin. Ragnok put the papers he had in front of him into a file folder and turned to him while resting his arms on the chair handles.

'Mr. Potter, it is undeniable that you are one of the wealthiest wizards alive. Albus Dumbledore's possessions include a vast number of magical objects as well as estates. I believe you would require at least one more vault to place all of his possessions alone. While that is true, at Gringotts only three vaults are allowed as a limit for every individual. You Mr. Potter already have three vaults. It is against the Gringotts legislation to allow another vault for you.'

'How is that? I only have what my mum and dad left me and the vault from Sirius Black my godfather,' said Harry with his lips quivering as he mentioned his godfather.

'Once you are of age tomorrow, you will inherit two other vaults. Potter as well as Black family decrees that the current owner of their assets receive their vaults as well. These include the Family vault for the Potter and the Trust fund for the Blacks.'

Harry didn't like where this was going. More money he didn't know about would surely put him on Witch Weekly as one of the richest bachelors in England.

'So what do I do now? That's four vaults in total and another one for Professor Dumbledore's possessions?' asked Harry who was getting agitated by more money, yet having no idea what to do with all his inheritance.

'Yes, the Goblins are also very much at a loss of what to do. Normally, we have clients at Gringotts who have no less than two vaults. The exception is you,' said Ragnok looking up at Harry in mild interest. 'Mr. Potter we are prepared to allow this in your favor if you answer this question.'

Harry looked at the goblin confused.

'Are you a strange wizard Mr. Potter?' he asked calmly.

Harry was merely looking at the goblin as though he had lost his marbles. 'Err … '

'Six years ago you entered Gringotts with a Half-Giant, would you consider him as your friend?'

'Hagrid? Of course, he introduced me to the wizarding world and he's one of the nicest people I know,' said Harry.

'Today you seemed to be in good terms with Remus Lupin, a werewolf.'

'Lupin is a great friend of my mother and father. If anything else, he is my family as well as a mentor,' said Harry reassuringly.

'I see. So what of the house-elf Dobby and the centaur Firenze? Would you consider them as friends?'

'Dobby began working at Hogwarts after I freed him from those pureblood fascinated Malfoy family,' spat Harry. 'And Professor Dumbledore gave him a job with pay and clothing if he wanted to. Dobby saved my life in more than one occasion so he is as much as a friend to me as Hagrid. Firenze teaches at Hogwarts. I met him in my first year in the Forbidden Forest and he let me ride on him to safety after encountering a close attack from Voldemort.'

'Very interesting. A centaur let you ride on him willingly?' asked Ragnok inclining forward with great interest and to Harry it seemed as though he had shocked Ragnok.

There was a very quiet and very awkward pause between both of them. Ragnok broke that monotony moment after he had made up his mind.

'In the lobby of your Ministry of Magic, there is a statue called, 'The Fountain of Magical Brethren' are you aware of this statue?'

'Yeah, I've seen it,' said Harry wondering where in the world Ragnok was going with this.

'Mr. Potter, that statue implies that all magical creatures it represents are treated as brothers. You have encountered each of them in your past. Would you agree that you see all of the creatures on the statue as your friend and equal amongst them?'

'Well, I have met with one of each kind. All of them are different in magical and characteristic ways. But if I look at them on a whole, I don't think that any one of them are particularly better than another,' said Harry with his brow furrowing.

'Indeed,' said Ragnok with a benign smile. 'Mr. Potter, you are a very strange wizard. Your attitude towards other creatures is far different from any other wizard. As such, it is in the best interest of Gringotts to see to it that you are successful in your struggle against the Dark Lord.'

Harry stood there gapping at the Goblin that had agreed to help Harry win the war. But why? Why would he choose to be on Harry's side? Voldemort had more to offer. Harry began to question but was interrupted.

'For more than half a millennia, Gringotts goblins have had to step away from wizarding wars and watch it over as a third party. However, this war is different. It is more than just a civil conduct between your Ministry and its wizards. This time, we see that it is a war between who deserves to live and who doesn't. The Dark Lord has made it a certainty for everyone to know about his true goal. The purification of this world and all that matters in it is power. You on the other hand, see to it that every living creature is given equal reign in this world and everyone to live in Harmony. This is why the offer stands for you Mr. Potter. This is another chance for us to improve Goblin-wizard relations. At Gringotts we have excellent sources of information, and we can assure you that they are all of great importance to you. Cooperation is what we find to be at highest regard at the moment to survive this war.'

Harry left the room with wild thoughts running through his mind. The goblins had just agreed to help him with defeating Voldemort. They had agreed with a thank you to each other, they had come to the agreement that Harry would be allowed all his vaults as well as any help he may need and vice versa. He seemed to rejoice at what Ragnok had said. However, the goblins would only listen to him and no other. They spoke of many things, all of Dumbledore's estates which included two houses one in London and another near Devon. They had discussed the assets of several death eaters, their past possessions. They had come very close to Voldemort's vault from when he was young but Harry hesitantly settled away from the topic the first time he was having a long friendly conversation with a goblin.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for him at the end of the hall near the door. Along with him were Lupin, Moody and McGonagall.

'Let's go Harry,' said Lupin putting his arm on Harry's shoulder.

Harry wanted to visit the twins before they left, but Mrs. Weasley said they would have time later on and that it was getting quite late. Together, they walked through to the Leaky cauldron and Harry flooed away to The Burrow with his trunk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found himself on the floor with ashes on his robe in front of the fireplace at The Burrow, Harry heard a squeal and he was smothered by a bushy haired witch. He heard her mumble something that sounded very much like 'woo'.

'Oh Harry! We didn't expect you until tomorrow. What are you doing here so early? Oh my goodness! You're not hurt are you?' said Hermione looking all over him as though he was an interesting piece of art work.

At that moment several pops were heard outside the door and Molly, Arthur and Lupin entered the home.

'Harry, you should have told us you'd be coming to that will reading. Now Tonks is going to have a fit when she doesn't find you anywhere in Surrey,' said Lupin. Although he seemed flustered, he couldn't help but smile. _This is James's son_, he smiled inwardly to himself.

'Yeah well, I felt like coming home earlier,' said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed and moved forward put Harry in a very tight embrace. Harry had trouble breathing. She was like a dragon, protecting her in growing eggs. It may have been because Harry had called the Burrow, home, but it didn't matter to her. It only mattered that he was safe.

'Alright mate?' said Ron walking in with a grin.

'Yeah, 'm alright,' said Harry grinning back.

'Oh 'arry! Eet is so good to see you,' said Fleur heartily as she walked swiftly down the stairs and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Harry's ears felt like they were going to steam.

'Let's go into the kitchen, and I'll fix up something to eat. Harry, you look very slight,' said Molly as she bustled into the kitchen while pulling out her wand.

'C'mon mate, lets get this stuff up,' said Ron as he picked up the trunk with a bit of a struggle and hauled it towards his bedroom.

'Are you alright Harry? How was it at your Uncles?' asked Hermione concernedly on their way up.

'Yeah, it was okay. They ignored me completely after I told them that I had a wizarding disease,' laughed Harry.

'What?' bursted Mrs. Weasley behind them.

'I said it so they'd leave me alone,' said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it, she began looking all around Harry to make sure he was in a right state. She ordered him downstairs for some food right away.

'Oh hello Harry,' said a soft voice behind him after they reached near Ron's room, which was all the way at the top. It was Ginny taking a peek out of her bedroom.

'Hi Ginny,' said Harry. It pained him to see her look so sad and stressed out.

'When did you get here? I didn't even hear you,' she said.

'Right now, I met people at Diagon Alley,' said Harry. Ginny just nodded, but didn't say more. It occurred to Harry that she was still a little sad that he had broken up with her.

'She won't leave me alone,' said Ginny turning to Hermione with frown. 'Come get me away from here.'

Giving out a small sigh, Hermione left the boys and Hermione entered Ginny's room.

'Is Fleur still making her wear that Lemon dress?' asked Harry with a smug smile.

'Yeah, she's adding frills and laces to it to make her look ripe,' said Ron with a grin. 'Only problem mate, she's getting out of hand. If she doesn't watch it, Ginny's going to bat-bogey her.'

Harry just grunted. He wanted to keep this within himself as long as he could. He desperately needed Ginny in his life. He wanted to end Voldemort and get back to loving her. He just hoped that she wouldn't bat-bogey him.

'Happy early birthday,' said Ron throwing a package wrapped with broomsticks shooting around in it after they entered his room and dropped the trunk.

'Should I open it now or tomorrow?' said Harry with a smile. He loved opening presents.

'Err ... right now. I don't want you to open it when others are around. Hermione knows about it though,' said Ron and he looked a little discomforted.

Harry opened the present and was surprised to see that it was a very thin book, no more than a hundred pages. He flipped it over to see the name of the book. '_Magick's darkest and the Unforgivables_'

Harry didn't know what to say. His friend just handed him a book on the curses that had made his life a nightmare.

'Ron – 'started Harry but was interrupted by Hermione who was at the door.

'I suggested the book you know. If you have to do it then you should know how. And god knows what we have to deal with when we leave.'

Harry had a wheel of emotions rolling away from him. Using an unforgivable? He knew he would eventually have to, but he didn't think he had it in him to do it. He just muttered thanks and gave Ron a pat on the shoulder.

'I almost got caught sneaking out of Knockturn Alley. Mum has no idea though, she thought I was out of a walk. She almost did me in then. So err … when do we leave?' asked Ron quietly looking at Harry.

'Late at night, after the wedding,' said Harry looking at Ron.

'That sounds like an ideal time,' said Hermione nodding, but she still seemed a little sad that she wouldn't go to Hogwarts. 'We can see it, and tell McGonagall about not returning to Hogwarts and leave right after dinner. McGonagall is heading the Order now, so I think it is better to let at least one of them know we are leaving even if we don't tell them what we are up to. It wouldn't be nice to have them follow us around.'

'Okay, sounds fair. We're going to Gordic's Hollow first. I have a feeling that I need to go there,' said Harry and both Ron and Hermione nodded at him. 'By the way, do we give wedding presents?'

Hermione was very interested in answering him. 'Wizard weddings are not unlike muggle weddings Harry. But it depends on how close you are of course. I'd say that relatives would usually give them some gifts. Usually it's something that would mean a great deal to both the bride and the groom' said Hermione brightly with a pink tinge while she explained about marriages.

'Oh, alright then,' said Harry with a happy thought. He had gotten Bill and Fleur a gift while at Gringotts. He knew it would make Fleur happy, if not Bill.

'So we going tomorrow?' asked Harry.

'Apparition,' said Ron rubbing his palms together.

'You'll do fine Ron, just remember the three D's,' said Hermione patting him on his arm.

'I can't remember things that happened months ago unlike you Hermione,' said Ron loudly throwing his arms up in fists and Hermione went a little pink.

'It isn't too hard,' said Harry. It had been only three weeks since he had done a side-along with Dumbledore.

'Oh yeah, you took Dum- ' started Ron and stopped abruptly.

'Its alright, I understand hes gone,' said Harry.

'Lets go get something to eat Mrs. Weasley is going to be looking for you,' said Hermione quickly.

Later at night after Harry had been fed with three helpings of everything Mrs. Weasley put in front of him, Harry and Ron had taken to a chess match. Ron slaughtered him as usual, except Harry gave him a tough defensive maneuver every now and then. But with the proper sacrifice, Ron was able to keep turning the game around.

They slipped into their jimmies and fell asleep. Harry was eagerly waiting till midnight, the moment he would be free for the first time and use magic whenever he chose to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's birthday was a quiet day. Not many people were there, so he didn't have to feel shy. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lupin were there. He had loads of presents in front of him. Moody had sent him a book named, _1000 spells used by Auror's daily _and a wrist holder where he could put his wand and draw it easily. The twins weren't around, but sent him a box of assorted items from their Joke shop. Harry decided to not show Mrs. Weasley what they had given him so he tucked it under his chair and moving along. Hermione had given him boots made of dragon-hide which was ideal if traveling by foot and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a watch which told not only time, but was similar to the Weasley clock. It had Ron and Hermione's face attached to it with the options of – safe and unsafe. Both of them were pointing out that they were safe. He had also gotten a variety of chocolates and sweets from others.

Harry thought Ginny might have spent everything she had on what she bought him. It was a ring but a very thoughtful gift.

'They came in a pair,' said Ginny, 'I have the other one. It'll let me know you're alright or how you feel. They change colors depending on it though. But they also show how you are, alive or dead. I wanted this more than I wanted to give it to you. I know you're leaving so I want to know you're okay.'

Harry had loved this about her. Although Harry had always gone out of his way to protect everyone he could, Ginny was the only thoughtful person helping him out in any way she could possible. The order and ministry were trying to protect him as well, but it just wasn't the same. He gave her an etching hug and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ginny couldn't help but put on a warm smile.

Mrs. Weasley went a little pink when she saw Harry plant a kiss on Ginny. The awkward moment passed and Harry went on looking through other presents. The Weasley's had gone out of their way to make Harry feel at home. Above it all, Harry felt something surge within him. Like a roaring lion within him that had been caged for too long but now had been set free. He felt as though he had taken a swig of Felix Felicis. He was now of age and was allowed to do magic freely without being threatened by the Ministry to break his wand.

'Mate, you're of age. Go on! wave it around!' said Ron laughing.

'Go on Harry. Let it go,' said Hermione while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Harry immediately started flicking his wand up and down, all around. Magic began bursting from him rather than his wand. He felt alive, more alive than he had ever felt. Confetti began to burst out while while balloons appeared out of thin air. Magic was at its best and all of a sudden Phoenix song began to play. It was the most beautiful piece of music that Harry had ever heard. It was what made him love magic. He felt nothing other than happiness, but not that it mattered. He was free. He could do as he pleased, as long as he didn't break the law. Harry Potter was free for the first time ever since he was born.

The entire Weasley living room was smiling at him. They had never seen him so happy and Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but allow a trickle slid down her cheek. Fleur was gaping at Harry.

''Arry, that was wonderful. Where can I get zat piece? I want eet played in my wedding,' said Fleur in a tone that seemed as though she would strangle Harry if he didn't say.

'I don't know,' said Harry truthfully.

'Harry, we've only ever heard that when you are around and are going through a tough time,' said Hermione. Harry laughed. This was tough? It was a laughable matter indeed.

'Yeah mate, its either your happy or sad. But I've heard it more when you are sad,' said Ron. Harry realized what had to be done. Tell them now.

'It won't last,' said Harry looking at them. Everyone looked at him.

'You might not see me for a long time. I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I have an unfinished project that Professor Dumbledore and I were working on. I have to finish that,' said Harry. He had a feeling about it long since he heard the prophecy.

'You will do no such thing! You need your education!' shrilled Mrs. Weasley in outrage. 'Arthur, did you hear what he said?'

'Harry, she is right. You need your education. We can worry about You-Know-Who when all of you have finished your schooling,' said Mr. Weasley panicking as much or even more so than Mrs. Weasley.

Harry just tutted.

'Is going to school that important? Tell me truthfully. To your knowledge, have any one of the years I've been to Hogwarts ended without something bad happening. Everything around me is incorrect. I am a curse,' said Harry. Mrs. Weasley began to talk but Harry interrupted her. 'I have learnt more outside of school work than in. It doesn't matter now whether I go back or leave. It won't stop Voldemort from trying to do me in. Frankly, I prefer going after him than him chasing me around'

'Harry, you - you ... ,' said Mrs. Weasley not knowing what to say. She burst out with tears. She didn't like hearing Harry talking about Voldemort at such ease. Her brothers had died in his hands. He didn't understand and she knew it. But she also didn't know how to explain it to him. Arthur put his arm a round her shoulder to try and comfort her.

'It is a choice I have made. None of you realize, that regardless of whether I decide to fight him or not, he won't rest until he has killed me. All this chosen-one insanity. You think its a joke?' said Harry. 'Even if I chose not to fight him, it won't matter because that bloody ponce won't rest until he sees me dead.'

'Harry, the order has several responsibilities. You are one of the people we have given an oath to protect,' said Mr. Weasley faintly.

'I'm not asking you to break it, but let me go. If I were anyone but Harry Potter, I doubt you would give an oath. Don't do it by trying to save my neck. Some of you like to point out, that is my job,' said Harry with a smile.

Ron and Hermione were grinning back at him knowingly. Molly, Arthur, Fleur and Ginny were just staring at him. They knew. It was obvious that he was saying a lot more than he was letting on.

'So if you plan on protecting me, it wont work because Voldemort has marked me as one to be killed, said Harry pulling up the fringe of his hair to show his scar.

'He won't mind doing you in if it means getting to Harry,' said Ron and he followed. 'What I'm saying is, make sure the order doesn't follow us.'

'Us? What do you mean us?' said Molly with her eyebrows furrowed though she knew the answer.

'Err...,' said Harry not knowing how to break the news to her.

'Hermione and I are going with him. We decided it long ago,' said Ron with confidence yet his face going a brilliant shade of red like he was under pressure.

'They most certainly will NOT! No! I forbid you to go with him Ronald Weasley!' screamed Mrs. Weasley, 'Arthur, DO SOMETHING!'

She was beginning to show tears building up by her eyes. Harry groaned, he knew that Mrs. Weasley would not allow it. He was feeling as though a row was about to break out.

'I'm of AGE!' screamed Ron.

Hermione just watched. She knew that Mrs. Weasley would be setting off to talk to her parents. But Hermione was a step ahead of the game. Her parents were always sensitive about Hermione. Once she had explained it fully about what was indeed going on in the wizarding world, they approved of Hermione helping as much as she could. Distressed and worried as they were, they knew that Hermione was talented and that she would be a great asset to the war. So they allowed her full reigns but with a promise of her returning. Sidetracked by the promise Hermione shuddered back to the scene when she realized that Mrs. Weasley was on her feet with a puffy red face.

'You are not of age until I say so,' bellowed Mrs. Weasley. 'No! You will not be going.'

'I'm going with Harry,' said Ron casually.

'I'd be a lot happier knowing that Ron is watching my back,' said Harry even though he didn't want his friends in danger because of him. But the fact was he needed Ron and Hermione and he knew it. It was what Dumbledore would have asked and Harry knew it. Not to shun them away because of his nobility for them to say alive and live happily.

'No! I won't - you - Harry, please don't. I don't want you in danger,' stuttered Mrs. Weasley who dropped on the couch and began to cry excessively completely braking down. Harry had never seen her as weak as she looked ever before. Harry didn't know what to do. He puckered up and went beside her to comforted her.

He put his arms around her and brought her to a full hug and whispered the most comforting words he could come up with, 'You are the mother I never had.'

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but mumble with any control as tears leaked from her eyes and her face went so red, it was as though a balloon was being over inflated. Harry thought she might crack under the pressure. But she hugged him back with such force that Harry thought she would break his bones, much like Hagrid's hugs might.

'Oh - I can't stop you and Hermione obviously, but I want all of you to have a happy childhood and live as much as possible,' she sobbed.

'You know in your heart that we won't be able to do anything like that until Voldemort is out of the way,' said Harry softly ignoring the fit that everyone had with the name.

Harry didn't think that Mrs. Weasley would ever be willing to let go of them. He didn't know what to do except tell them the truth. Then perhaps they would calm down and accept the choice he had made. Harry hesitantly let go of Mrs. Weasley and pulled out his wand while giving it a casual flick. A pot of tea appeared with some biscuits.

'Might as well make yourself comfortable, this will be complicated enough for me to explain,' said Harry. Everyone reached down and swooped a small cuppa. They were all at a loss except Ron and Hermione. They understood clearly that Harry had decided that they had a right to know about the prophecy. They were his dearest. His only family and if he shunned them away he wouldn't have enough to live it down. Harry quickly casted the muffiliato spell all around the room as he sat down himself.

'What I am going to tell you will not be told to anyone. Do I have your word?' said Harry. Everyone nodded and said yes. Ron and Hermione stood up and sat on either side of Harry. Ron took his left and Hermione took his right. Hermione held his hand to try and make it as easy as possibly. Ginny was just curious about what he was about to say but didn't mind it that Hermione was holding his hand to comfort him. Mrs. Weasley's sobs subsided as she too listened to him.

'All this chosen-one and prophecy business is true,' said Harry quietly. 'It was made almost eighteen years ago by Professor Trelawney.'

Everyone was staring at him with their mouths gaping. Even Ron and Hermione were at a loss. They had never known that it was Professor Trelawney.

'Only two people know the entire prophecy. One was Dumbledore and the other was me. He told me just two years ago. But even before then, I always had the feeling that Voldemort wouldn't have to kill me himself without a good reason. He came after my parents and I because of it. If only Snape hadn't overheard it and went to tell him immediately -' spat Harry infuriating over the name Snape as though it had be come a swear word right after he had killed Dumbledore. If he found Snape Harry made it a mental note to wring his neck. ' - my parents would still be alive and so would many others.'

'No one here has seen it or know the full contents except me,' said Harry. He reached over the table and grabbed a parchment and quill as he quickly scribbled the words that made Harry's fate.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... '_

Harry made copies and handed one out to everyone. Hoping beyond disbelief that they would understand why he had chosen to fight rather than hide and defend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Well what do you guys think? This was my first fic so dont be too bash me. Just a couple of ideas I have on my weird mind and want to get across. I will update once every one and a half weeks and that is a promise.

Also I'm looking for **betas **for this story. My usual ones have let me down as they have other projects they are working on. (sad) So if you have what it takes please let me know.

Finally, I'd like to acknowledge _chem prof_ from whom I borrowed the idea of the Goblins helping Harry. I owe it completely to _chem prof_. Thanks.

Thanks for reading and please review

Glumbumble


End file.
